POW
by Lady Melodist
Summary: A war can be a brutal thing. Such tormoil can rip apart lives with no mercy. Only the strongest can survive. But then, they are bound to it, becoming a prisoner...a Prisoner Of War. The world is ending and only love can save them from destruction.
1. Interception

**Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING!**

**_I made this fic for two really good friends of mine, Axel and Roxas! No that's not their real names but they go by it and that's what I love to call them! I think I got the inspiration to do a war fic from a book I've read called "Jackdaws" which was a very...interesting read. This is like the plot of the kingdom hearts game but has a slight alteration that has to do with an actual war between king mickey and the organization.  
_****_  
BTW: P.O.W means "Prisoner Of War"  
_****_Anyway hope you enjoy!!  
_**

* * *

The rain poured down like a heavy grey sheet. Two figures sat back to back high a top the ledge of the grand clock tower. The pouring rain was almost deafening.

"So tell me why we're here again?" asked a blond boy over the roar of the rain, his hair and clothes soaked.

The man leaning back against the blond shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me," he said as he pushed some red hair from sticking to his face with an annoyed groan.

"This was your idea Axel!" exclaimed Roxas as he turned around to look at the man.

"Well you agreed to come so cool it will ya?" sighed Axel as he looked up at the dark grey clouds. "Besides this seemed like the best lookout at the time…"

"'Cool it?!' Axel I'm _freezing_!" he whined as he crossed his arms and turned back around and slumped against Axel's back.

_At least leaning against him is warm enough,_ thought Roxas pouting.

He heard the red head sigh before he moved away and the support against the blond's back was gone. Roxas, surprised, started to fall back but fell against Axel's chest.

"Warmer?" he asked as he leaned back against the clock tower so that the blond was sheltered in his arms.

"Mhm," murmured Roxas as he snuggled up against Axel's black T-shirt as the rain came down as heavy as ever.

Axel smiled and zipped his hoodie over Roxas so the two fit comfortable in it.

"Once the King's messenger arrives to make the information exchange, we can intercept it and stop the exchange from happening," explained Axel as he hugged Roxas, his body giving off an abnormal amount of heat. He wasn't called "The Furry of Dancing Flames" for nothing.

"But wont they postpone the exchange since the weather is so bad?" asked Roxas as he blinked up at Axel with big blue eyes.

"Not if the message is information of our enemies' next move," said Axel with a sly grin.

"Yeah but…we don't even know who they are or what they look like," Roxas pointed out with a slight disappointed look.

"Maybe…something like that," said Axel as he pointed down at a small figure walking down the street through the heavy rain.

Roxas craned his neck to look several feet down at the person walking just below at a swift pace. He just looked like a dark grey dot. The blond glanced back at Axel who looked somewhat worried.

_He must be concerned about a lot of things, _thought Roxas also worried. _The rain will prevent him from fighting with fire and if things go wrong…it might be the end for the both of us and the Organization…._

Suddenly, the figure stopped dead in the middle of the street. Roxas tensed with anticipation.

"He's waiting for the receiver," murmured Axel as he looked over the edge, holding Roxas securely to his chest.

A second later, another grey figure stepped out from behind a building and began to make his way to the messenger.

"Let's move," said Axel as he unzipped Roxas from his jacket.

"Got it," Roxas confirmed as the stood up and summoning his two key blades.

"You go left I go right. I'll give the signal and you take out the messenger," instructed Axel in a stern voice as he summoned his Charkams. "Got it memorized?"

"It's been committed to memory," said Roxas simply in understanding with a nod.

"No room for mistakes. Kill or be killed. Show no mercy to the enemy."

"Strike with no heart."

With that, the duo ran along the clock tower ledge in opposite directions. Once they reached the end, they jumped and plummeted to the ground. The wind howled through the blond's ears as he fell, the ground getting closer and closer. Roxas was worried that his soaked clothes would weigh him down and make his landing heavy. The ground was only several feet away now and Roxas braced himself. Once the he and ground came into contact, he rolled and stopped on one knee.

"Made it," whispered Roxas, giving a sigh of relief as he stood and ran down the alley.

He stopped just before he ran out onto the street and pressed back against the wall, peering around the corner. A few feet away were the messenger and the receiver. The rain was starting to lessen and Roxas could faintly make out the words being shared between them.

"Do you have the information?" asked the receiver who had his face covered by a hood on his vest.

"From the King himself," replied the messenger who also had his face hidden by the hood of his black jacket, his back to Roxas.

The messenger started to reach for the red pouch strapped to his thigh but stopped.

"Riku…must we really do this?" he asked with an almost desperate tone to his voice.

"Procedure is procedure Sora," replied the receiver simply. "This is a war and we have a job to do."

"I know that!" snapped the messenger known as Sora.

Suddenly he pulled off his hood to reveal spiky brunette hair that was quickly saturate with the rain and fell in long uneven strands around his face.

"I haven't seen you in months Riku!" he exclaimed as he moved forward and gripped the front of the other man's vest. "I wanted to see you so much!"

"And I you," he said soothingly as he pulled down his hood to show a head of long, sleek silver hair and beautiful aqua eyes. "But there is nothing we can do. This is war and the King entrusted us with this exchange."

"I don't care," replied the other in a cracked voice as if fighting off the urge to cry. "I can't give it to you yet because then you'll have to leave."

The man called Riku wrapped his arms around the small figure and buried his face in the boy's hair.

"Just…let me stay with you like this…just a while longer…" he said weakly as he nuzzled his face against Riku's chest.

_Where's that damn signal Axel?_ Thought Roxas irritably, starting to feel both anxious and impatient.

He didn't like the feeling he was getting. It was pity. He pitied the two. They must have been lovers once. Maybe before the war between the King and the Organization had split them up. But now? It'll be almost a shame to have to kill them right here and now.

All of a sudden one of Axel's charkams came flaying out from the other end of the street.

"Riku look out!" shouted Sora as he spotted the charkam and pushed Riku out of the way. Summoning his key blade, Sora knocked the charkam out off course and it flew back onto the ground with a loud clatter.

_Now's my chance!_

Roxas sprang out from behind the corner and ran toward the two enemies, his key blades scraping across the cobblestone street. Riku who summoned his own key blade that looked like a demonic wing spotted him.

Axel came out from his side a few feet away and ran towards the two. He pulled out the one charkams from the ground and ran for Sora.

"They must be with the Organization!" said Riku over his shoulder as he and Sora stood back to back, their key blades raised, braced for attack. "Get ready!"

Sora nodded before Axel brought down his charkam to strike but Sora blocked it by holding up his key blade.

Roxas, with his own key blades, crossed his arms and brought them out to slash an X across Riku's chest. Countering, Riku held his key blade vertically to prevent Roxas from uncrossing his key blades.

It was hard to see through the heavy grey rain and the ground was slippery. Roxas had to mostly guess his enemies next move. His grips around his key blades were starting to slip and his fingers were getting numb.

Through the rain, the demonic looking key blade came down and Roxas jumped to the side and it just grazed his shoulder. He staggered back and the one named Riku went for another swing. Roxas blocked the swing with one key blade and managed to strike a blow across Riku's chest with the other.

"Riku!" cried Sora as he saw Riku fall to the ground over his shoulder.

He managed to strike a blow at Axel who dodged and jumped back a few feet. At this chance, Sora turned and brought down a swing at Roxas. The blond crossed his key blades and stopped Sora's in between.

"I'll kill you!" he snarled, his eyes a burning blue through the grey. "I'll kill you for hurting Riku!"

The rage in his eyes caused Roxas to fill with fear and that same pity he had for the two of them. Roxas had to grip the handle of his key blades because Sora was pushing down with a surprising strength for a person as small as him.

"Roxas!" shouted Axel as he started to run towards him.

Sora was trapped now and Axel brought up on of his charkam to stab the brunette with one of the many spikes around it. He swung it down and impaled itself in not Sora's back but Riku's. The silver haired teen had blocked the blow with his own body so that the spike was imbedded in his back near the right shoulder.

"Damn pest!" snarled Axel but grinned for Riku was slumped against Sora's back and making it impossible for the brunette to move.

With this free charkam, Axel swung the spike into Sora's thigh, causing the boy to cry out in pain and fall to one knee on his wounded leg. Axel removed the spike that was stabbed into Riku and impaled Sora's hand so that the brunette cried out again and had to drop his key blade.

He went for another blow but was knocked in the gut by Riku's elbow. The guy still had a lot of fight left for someone who just got stabbed in the back. Riku turned and thrust his key blade at Axel who had to jump back.

"Finish the boy!" commanded Axel as he moved closer but was fended off by Riku's swift swings, not letting Axel get any closer to Sora.

For a second, he was frozen dead in place. He looked down at Sora whimpering on his knees, cradling his bleeding hand. Why didn't he take his chance and finish off the other key bearer? He looked up at Riku who could barely stand up right but wouldn't stop fighting.

"Roxas finish the kid and get over here and help me!" shouted Axel angrily as he looked over at Roxas but then quickly blocked a swing from Riku. "Roxas what the hell are you doing?!"

Then it happened, Riku had managed to dodge a swing from Axel and slash straight across Axel's stomach. Axel growled in pain and jumped back before Riku could make a serious blow. This snapped Roxas back into reality. Enraged, he ran toward Riku and slashed a blow across his back, making him howl in pain before crumpling to the ground.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" shouted Axel with his charkams gone and with one arm across his wounded stomach.

_The message!_ Roxas thought, just realizing about it. _It was in that guy's pocket!_

"Hold on a sec!" he said hastily as he turned to run over to Sora who was already reaching into the red bag on his thigh as he sat on the ground.

Roxas bumped the hilt of his blade to Sora's head, making the boy black out and fall onto his side. The blond pulled Sora's hand out of the pouch and reached in himself, pulling out a sealed envelope that was drenched in blood.

"Shit," Roxas hissed under his breath, cursing his luck.

_With all this blood the message might be indecipherable!_

Suddenly he was grabbed roughly by the back of the collar and was hauled to his feet.

"We need to get out of here damn it!" the red head shouted as he hastily dragged Roxas toward the portal that Axel summoned.

He looked over and saw Riku who was on his feet again. If it weren't for Axel, Riku would have easily struck Roxas when his back was turned. The silver haired teen watched them and chose not to chase after them. Instead, he rushed over to Sora and held the boy to his chest. Roxas almost felt guilty for what had happened. Seeing Riku cry over Sora like his world was snatched right out from under him. And maybe…it had. Before Roxas was pulled into the black vortex, he saw Riku pick up Sora in his arms and summon a door.

Then, there was black.

__________

**Kingdom Hearts(c)Square Enix & Disney  
Fanfic(c)LadyMelodist**


	2. Crime and Punishment

The white hall echoed with footsteps and loud arguing voices in the caste of the Organization that consisted to thirteen members in a rebellion against the King. Ever since the failed mission of two of its members, HQ was less than peaceful.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed a red haired man, tall and thin with blazing emerald eyes and who was trailing after a shorter blond boy. "Superior is just going to give us cleaning duties because _you_ ruined the letter! I mean I hate cleaning and it's so unfair!"

"Axel will you shut up already," sighed Roxas in great irritation, his pace faster as he tried to hurry back to his room to rest from the long lecture and scolding's they had gotten from the Superior. "Look I already told you I was sorry and if it wasn't for me, that tall guy would have gutted you like a fish."

"Hardly," scowled Axel with a sneer, still keeping up with Roxas as they made their way down the hall. "You would have lost your head if it wasn't for me disabling the kid with the key-blade."

"Look, all I really want right now is sleep. My head hurts and I'm tired and I think being in the rain gave me a cold," Roxas stated as reached the door to his room and opened it.

"Then let Doctor Axel fix you right up then," purred the red head as he wrapped his arms around the boy's middle and shut the door behind them.

"Axel, you moron, let me go!" exclaimed Roxas in an outrage as he struggled against the other's hold. "I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Then I suggest you stay in bed," remarked Axel as he picked up the blond and dropped him onto the bed before crawling over him, the red head's hands pinning the blond boy's wrists to the pillow while Axel flowered the boy's neck with kisses. "And I'll stay in bed with you."

"Axel, knock it off will you?" growled Roxas as he tried to push the heavier one off him but to no use. "I told you, I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Then I'll help you get in the mood then," Axel murmured wickedly to him as one hand slid down Roxas' chest and slipped under the material of the blonde's pants, fingers gripping whatever it found there.

The younger one gasped and arched his body into the other, his hips lifting for more contact to his eager length.

"You still not in the mood, Roxas?" asked Axel as he nuzzled the boy's neck, kissing it lovingly while his finger caressed the excited flesh of Roxas' member.

"Ah, Axel," the other moaned wantingly, his hips lifting even more into Axel's hand.

"You had enough problems to deal with," murmured Axel as he removed all of the boy's clothes along with his own. "I want to make it go away and take care of you."

Roxas looked up at Axel, having deep feelings for the man that was more than just his partner in a war. He was his lover that was with Roxas through everything and was there when no one else was. Reaching up, Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and brought him into a deep passionate kiss, showing him how much he really meant to Roxas.

Roxas could feel Axel's hands sliding down his sides then rest under his butt and Roxas knew what the man was after. The blond shifted so that his legs were on either side of Axel's hips and the man moved himself closer, hands lifting Roxas' hips until the man's length was pushed slowly into the waiting body of the blond.

A gasp came from Roxas who clung to Axel's neck. He was thankful that the red head was so gentle when he did this since Roxas had to adjust even though they've done this many time. It still hurt every time Axel did this.

Axel moaned the boy's name as he buried his face in Roxas' neck, his hips starting to slowly rock into the other once he was fully inside the blond.

Loud moans were coming from the blond as his body arched and hips bucked into the other to drive him even more.

Axel moaned as he thrusted deeper into Roxas, going faster when he heard the moans coming from Roxas and burying his face into his neck as he panted. He moved his lips up to Roxas', kissing him deeply, sliding his tongue into the cavern of the boy's mouth before he sucked on Roxas' tongue hungrily. He gripped the boy's hips tightly as he nipped at his bottom lip as Axel thrusted harder into him, his moans rolling into the others mouth.

His hands reached up and tangled themselves into Axel's hair and his nails dug into the man's neck. Roxas moaned louder when the waves of pleasure went through his body and he couldn't help but arch his body against Axel, his legs gripping tightly at the man's hips as Roxas whined weakly for the other to help him reach his edge.

"Axel," the boy whispered his voice on the verge of another moan. "Please...make me cum...I want to..."

Axel smirked against Roxas' lips.

"As you wish." he murmured as he kissed down his neck, lifting the boys hips up as he thrusted his entire member so that his tip was slamming at a constant rate against the others prostate. He moaned loudly against the boy's neck as he felt his own edge begin to build, His whole body shivered as he pushed himself to go faster.

Sweat was rolling down his body, the heat taking over him and he felt himself reach his peak. Roxas did scream, crying out loudly as he finally gave out and came violently, his body shaking and arched into the other's body, his nails digging into the nape of Axel's neck, leaving some light marks. The scream held the other's name with pure pleasure before the boy's body fell back down onto the bed and lay limply as he tried to catch his breath and whimpering softly from exhaustion.

Axel moved his hands so he was gripping the sheets by Roxas' head, his knuckles white as he felt Roxas arch up and his walls begin to tighten. He bit his neck as he felt the boy's walls close around him fully, hearing his name get screamed and Roxas' nails digging into his neck. He moaned rather loudly for himself as he thrusted in roughly one last time, his body shivering violently as he came inside of Roxas.

Nuzzling and kissing his neck as he pulled out Axel rested beside him and he wrapped his arms around the blond. He caressed the side of Roxas' face gently as he kissed his lips gently, panting gently as he ran this fingers through the blond hair, moving the strands in his face that were soaked in sweat so they weren't bothering him.

"I love you," whispered Roxas softly as he gave a weak smile to Axel as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck again and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too," Axel whispered back as he smiled in return at the blond but then added with a chuckle, "Even though I have to save you all the time."

"Oh don't start that again," Roxas sighed as he rolled his eyes and rolled himself away from Axel.

"Aw, Roxy, don't be like that," Axel whined as he snuggled against the boy's back and flowering his shoulder with kisses. "I was only joking!"

Roxas only smiled with a sigh before rolling over and hugging Axel again, snuggling up against his chest.

"Ok, I forgive you, even though you know you don't deserve it," teased Roxas as he pressed a soft kiss to Axel's lips.

"Thank you," murmured Axel with a smile as he returned Roxas' kiss.

"Let's work hard on our next mission, ok?" said Roxas softly as he pressed his forehead against Axel's and letting his eyes drift closed.

"I'll have your back if you'll have mine," replied Axel as he closed his eyes as well, still hugging Roxas tightly.

"Don't I always?" teased Roxas before the two finally drifted off into sleep.

**~THE END~ **

**(Reviews much loved!)**


End file.
